La  confession de Séverus
by Hamelina
Summary: Ou comment Séverus Rogue explique enfin, en racontant son enfance,son adolescence et sa vie d'adulte... le pourquoi de certains de ses choix. ce sera une petite fic en trois chapitres.
1. Un petit garçon perdu

Voilà un petite fic sur Sev pour les amateurs (si si j'en connais) En se racontant à ??? Severus explique la genese de sa vie... ce qui pourrait expliquer certains des choix qu'il a fait...petite fic trois chap de prévus...j'espere que vous aimerez...en tout cas meme dans le cas contraire laissez moi une petite review...je répondrais à tous Bizzz hamelina

* * *

Je suis là dans ce bureau, j'y ai passé une grande partie de ma misérable vie, prés de ce cachot où j'ai enseigné pendant tant d'année…

Et je me souviens de tout…

Est-ce que cela en valait le coup, je me suis souvent posé cette question…mais elle reste sans réponse…De toute façon je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même, on est tous responsable de ses propres choix et j'ai fait les miens, ils étaient peut être mauvais mais je les assume…quelqu'un a dit i _mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets_ /i

Des remords j'en ai des tas …des regrets aucun…

Je ne pouvais pas agir autrement et je crois avoir toujours fait pour le mieux …Les haines que j'ai parfois ressentie étaient toutes justifiée enfin pour moi. Je ne peux de toute façon pas me laisser envahir par des pensées stériles. J'essaie de ne pas avoir de conscience quand tout ce que je crois me semble juste…la conscience c'est ce qui perd les hommes…La petite partie d'eux qui fait qu'ils se sentent coupable alors qu'ils pensent que ce qu'ils ont fait est bien…moi je n'en ai jamais eu de conscience.

Sinon je ne serais plus là…Il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus là.

Tout a toujours été très compliqué, mon enfance a été une énorme et macabre farce…

Un père violent, même pas sorcier que je hais depuis toujours, les coups qu'il m'assénait avec une constante régularité ont forgé mon caractère.

Les coups ça tuent ou ça rend fou, je suis probablement devenus fou à force d'avoir peur, j'ai tremblé chaque minute de ma courte vie d'enfant, je courais me réfugier sous la table de la cuisine lorsque je savais qu'il allait rentrer à la maison. Qui l'a su ? Qui a su que sa simple présence me rendait hystérique…Ma mère… qui tremblait autant que moi devant son déluge de violence, ma mère que je déteste encore plus que lui, car elle seule, sorcière de son état, aurait pu me sortir de ma condition de souffre douleur.

Pourquoi l'a-t-elle épousé ce fou qui ne l'aimait pas et l'humiliait sans cesse ? Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi a-t-elle fait de lui mon père ça c'est encore plus étrange…Comment vouloir un enfant d'un être aussi abject ?

Tant de questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponses.

Quand elle est morte, et je ne saurais jamais dans quelles circonstances, Dumbledore est venu me chercher. Pourtant je n'avais pas encore onze ans, mais quand l'homme a voulu me déloger de mon modeste et précaire abri, je l'ai mordu comme un chiot apeuré, je ne supportais pas que l'on me touche et j'avais une profonde aversion pour les autres êtres humains.

Je le connais bien maintenant Dumbledore et je pense que la petite créature chétive et peureuse que j'étais alors, a du le bouleverser au plus haut point.

Il m'a amené au château, c'était encore les vacances, aucun autre élève n'y était, il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je m'acclimate aux lieux avant de faire connaissances avec mes condisciples et moi je ne voulais rien…ni être ici, ni retourner là-bas…je voulais un dessous de table pour me cacher, qu'on ne me parle plus jamais, qu'on ne s'occupe plus de moi.

Il lui fallut bien les deux mois d'été pour transformer le petit sauvage que j'étais en être civilisé… enfin presque civilisé.

Lorsque les enfants de mon année m'ont rejoint, je les ai haïs encore plus que les adultes qui m'entouraient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la cruauté des enfants et elle est terrible, avec ceux de ma maison, les serpentards, ça pouvait passer, ils me fichaient une paix royale, je crois que je leur faisait un peu peur.

Mais il y avait « eux » ces enfants fous de Griffondors, ce groupe qui m'a persécuté des notre première année…Je revois leur petits visages d'enfants heureux et bien nourris…Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow quatre gamins qui ont tout de suite trouvés en moi l'exutoires à tout leurs fantasmes.

Surtout Potter et Black, arrogant, sûrs d'eux, méprisant, tout leur réussissait, ils étaient brillants bien que paresseux, populaires, adulés de nos professeurs et des autres élèves, à part les serpentards évidemment.

Ils ont fait de ma vie ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être, un enfer, mais j'étais immunisé après ce que j'avais subit auprès de mon père, alors j'ai encaissé… tout… ne pardonnant rien, j'ai juré un jour de me venger et cette idée m'a soutenu.

Nos relations pendant ces années d'école ont été de plus en plus compliquées…surtout à partir de la cinquième année, nous l'avons tous remarquée elle…Lily Evans, belle, intelligente, moi, les filles ne m'intéressaient pas, je voulais juste survivre…et finir mes études. Et damer son pion à Potter.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon là.

Et Potter est tombé amoureux d'elle et il est devenu encore plus pénible et lourd qu'avant. Il cherchait toujours à faire le malin devant elle, toujours en m'humiliant…

Black n'était pas en reste non plus et il était sans doute plus cruel que le brun.

Il m'ont surnommé Servilus…bandes de déments connaissiez vous ma puissance ? Devant Evans leurs brimades se multipliaient. Pendant notre sixième année, juste après nos épreuves de buses, pour amuser la galerie, Potter a utilisé plusieurs sorts dont un Levicorpus contre moi et je me suis retrouvé tête en bas, ma robe de sorcier par-dessus la tête sous les rires et les quolibets de la joyeuse petite bande.

Il y a juste Evans qui a pris ma défense en attaquant verbalement Potter, mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié alors je l'ai violement envoyé balader...Je l'ai même traité de sang de bourbe et malgré ma fureur…Je me savais injuste.

Non, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, pourtant, certainement poussé par un fond de masochisme je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre leur insupportable petit groupe.

Tout Poudlard pensais que c'était par jalousie et désir de venger mon honneur bafoué.

D'ailleurs je leur donnais du grain à moudre en me battant en duel très régulièrement avec Potter, c'était à celui qui surprendrais l'autre le premier, nous nous sommes souvent blessés au cours des ces années, sans que ça ne soit jamais très grave.

Black me méprisait et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais un sorcier médiocre… que je n'étais qu'un minable.

S'il avait su…Pauvre idiot imbu de sa personne… j'aurai pu tuer Potter avec un Sectumsempra, sort que j'étais le seul à connaître… puisque je l'avais moi-même conçu grâce aux connaissances me venant de ma mère.

Mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait…Elle l'aimait…je pense que je l'ai su avant elle, ce garçon l'insupportait, l'énervait, il était pour elle le dernier des crétins prétentieux et ça me remplissait de joie… et puis… insidieusement j'ai vu leurs rapports changer.

Lui n'avait rien remarqué, il était si stupide et tout gonflé de l'orgueil du petit coq qu'il était.

Mais moi, j'ai vu au delà des réflexions qu'elle lui faisait, des ses mouvement d'humeur, de ses agacements, oui, je l'ai vue changer Lily Evans, lorsque nous étions en cours, ses merveilleux yeux verts ne se posaient plus que sur lui, elle souriait à ses plaisanteries stupides quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle rêvait beaucoup …

Oui, elle était amoureuse Lily Evans et moi j'avais le cœur en lambeau.

Non que j'ai pensé un seul instant, qu'elle ai pu à un moment ou à un autre, s'intéresser à moi, non je ne faisais pas partie de son monde, je ne faisais partie d'aucun monde en fait, je n étais qu'une sorte d'enfant du néant et j'en avait conscience, quelqu'un qui existe à peine.

J'avais beau essayer de donner le change en méprisant tout ce que Poudlard comptait d'étudiant, je sentais que je n'étais toujours que le jeune chiot effrayé que Dumbledore avait découvert dans la maison de l'immonde brute, qu'on appelait mon père.

Alors, je me suis efforcé de la surveiller pour la protéger, avec ces quatre là tout était possible…enfin le pire surtout...

Elle était la seule personne pour qui je pouvais éprouver encore quelques sentiments et comme j'aime me faire du mal, je les ais épiés …sans cesse. Lorsqu'ils s'en apercevaient je passais parfois un sale quart d'heure.

Mais j'étais de plus en plus puissant, les notes de ma mère m'aidèrent à devenir le meilleur en potion et en DCFM. J'avais découvert à la bibliothèque, la salle interdite recélant des trésors de livres traitant de magie noire, et je m'étais mis à l'étudier.

Mon comportement inquiétait Dumbledore, le vieux fou se rendait compte que le fil était ténu entre ma raison et la folie qui commençait à m'habiter.

Mais je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait penser, je me suis mis à étudier avec rage et acharnement, la magie noire, la legilimencie et l'oclumencie…

Je suis devenu le meilleur… j'étais le meilleur étudiant des Serpentards…et de Poudlard …enfin presque… et tous le savais… mais je ne supportais plus Black que les dieux avait dans leur grande imbécillité, doté d'une intelligence hors du commun et qui, sans faire le dixième des efforts que je fournissais, détenait toujours de meilleurs résultats que moi.

Je me suis décidé à les discréditer auprès du directeur et des professeurs, je me faisait invisible, je savais qu'il cachaient tous les quatre un grand secret et je voulais découvrir ce qu'il en était.

Je me doutais que ce secret concernait Remus Lupin, régulièrement, il disparaissait et je me doutais que ce n'était pas pour aller courir les filles, Lupin était le plus calme et posé des quatre compères, encore que l'on ne pouvait compter Pettigrow comme faisant réellement partie de leur bande, il les suivait toujours comme un toutou et eux se servaient plutôt de lui comme d'un larbin.

Lupin lui, c'était plutôt la tête pensante de leur petit groupe,celui qui apaisait les tensions, le seul qui ne m'a jamais humilié, mais qui n'a jamais pris ma défense non plus et je le détestais tout autant que les autres.

Je découvris donc que le garçon s'isolait dans la cabane hurlante pour des périodes relativement courte de trois ou quatre jours, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

Et puis un jour Black me repère et s'arrange pour que je sache que le passage pour atteindre la cabane se trouvait sous les racines du saule cogneur. Je pourrais enfin découvrir ce que le garçon y faisait.

Un soir, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais Potter est arrivé comme un fou et m'a empêché de prendre le passage, nous nous sommes battus et Potter a conspué Black qui voulais me jeter dans la gueule du loup…Et c'est le cas de le dire…

J'ai découvert que Remus Lupin était un Loup Garou et si j'étais entré dans la cabane ce soir là, il était en pleine transformation et il m'aurait tué… c'était une nuit de pleine lune.

Ma plus grande humiliation fut de devoir ma vie à Potter, ce type que je haïssait plus que tout. Il me fit rapidement comprendre que je lui étais redevable et cette idée m'insupportait.

Pourtant une dette est une dette et je devais me délier de cet engagement.

Lorsque nous avons finit nos études. Le directeur m'a proposé d'être professeur à Poudlard, j'ai refusé, je voulais partir loin de cet endroit où je n'avais pas été heureux et puis j'avais eu une meilleure proposition.

Un mage noir avait entendu parler de mes talents et il voulait m'employer. Les forces du mal m'attiraient… puisque celles du bien ne l'étaient pas tant que cela.

Je me suis donc perdu en devenant le sbire servile d'un lord qui n'en était pas un.


	2. Prise de conscience

La confession de Séverus deuxième chapitre

Nous avions vécus nos années scolaires dans le calme relatif de l'école, en effet Poudlard était quasiment le seul lieu de Grande Bretagne ou l'on pouvait être en sécurité.

Nous savions qu'à l'extérieur il se passait de événements terribles .mais nous n'en avions cure, nous étions jeunes et nous ne savions pas ce qu'était la guerre.

On nous rapportait bien d'horribles récits de mort et de tortures .Nous savions que la marque de ténèbres flottait sur chaque maison où les serviteurs du mage noir s'étaient déchaînés, et avaient assassinés de pauvres innocents, moi ces récits ne m'émouvaient pas, ils me laissaient totalement indifférent.

La violence je la vivais de façon larvée, au quotidien, alors je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer que ce put être encore pire à l'extérieur.

Dans ma rage à survire…à vivre…je ne m'intéressais qu'à moi…et à la trame de ma vengeance que je voulais jouer comme un drame grec contre Potter et Black principalement, les deux autres n'étant que des pâles copies des deux monstres.

La fin de notre scolarité fut pour moi un soulagement, je m'étais mis à étudier de façon extrêmement poussée la magie noire …Je découvrais dans son étude des possibilités insoupçonnées que la magie blanche ne m'offrait pas pour fomenter la riposte que je réservais à mes deux pires ennemis.

J'ai brillamment obtenus mes aspics… il faut dire que j'étais bien plus intelligent que la plupart des larves que je côtoyais journellement dans mon année.

Je devenais inquiétant aux yeux des autres élèves et ça me plaisait, plusieurs serpentard se rapprochèrent de moi ils avaient pour nom, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Mac Nair, Jugson et d'autres encore. Intéressés par mes prouesses en potion et en DCFM, ils commencèrent à traîner derrière moi, je les méprisais mais je me servais d'eux pour glaner des renseignement ici et là .J'avais d'ors et déjà décidé qu'une fois mes aspics passés je me dirigerais vers les forces du mal, bien plus attirantes et prometteuses…

Ce fut Avery un de mes « _camarades_ » de classe qui au mois de juin de ma dernière année d'étude, me parla de notre maître à tous, Voldemort …

Tom Jedusor, sa personnalité me fascinait et je savais tout de lui mais je fis l'ignorant, je m'intéressais à ses activités et posait volontairement beaucoup de questions. Avery était un fieffé imbécile et il ne put s'empêcher de parler de moi au grand homme, c'était mon plan et il fonctionna à merveille. Finalement je fus convoqué au manoir du lord. Il avait entendu parler de mes succès et surtout, de la réputation sulfureuse que j'avais auprès de mes condisciples.

Il y avait pour moi un certain charme à rallier un groupe qui s'enorgueillissait de ce qu'il pouvait consacrer au monde du mal.

Lord Voldemort, l'homme était entouré d'un macabre folklore qui le rendait effrayant aux yeux de tous les demeurés qui le servaient. C'était un personnage brillant, jouissant d'une puissante magie et toute sa personnalité était empreinte d'une mégalomanie exacerbée.

C'est ce qui l'a perdu je pense…

Il s'est méfié de moi au départ, mais j'ai su le mettre en confiance.

J'avait étudié l'oclumencie des ma troisième année, seul, mais terriblement déterminé, l'éventualité que l'on fouille mon cerveau et mes pensées les plus noires me terrorisait alors je me suis prémuni contre cette terrible menace

Le lord noir était également un excellent oclumens, mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais beaucoup plus puissant que lui dans cette discipline et il n'a jamais vu dans mon esprit morcelé que ce que je voulais bien lui montrer.

Il me mit une année à l'essai avant de m'inscrire comme un de ses partisans avec la marque des ténèbres, gravée dans ma peau… à tout jamais.

J'ai toujours ressentis un grand besoin de reconnaissance, due peut être à mes origines modestes et détestables, mais en même temps et de façon extrêmement irrationnelle je m'accrochais à mon indépendance.

Alors cette chose qui boursouflait mon bras chaque fois que LUI avait besoin de moi, cette chose qui se rapprochait plus de la marque au fer brûlant que l'on appose sur le bétail d'un troupeau, cette chose me révulsa au plus profond de moi.

Il m'a enchaîné… mais je ne lui appartenais pas.

Je ne lui ai jamais appartenu.

Mais je l'ai servi, ça oui, à ma convenance et pour une autre cause…Ma vengeance.

La première de mes actions fut de me rapprocher de cet animagus abject et lâche, méprisé par ses soi disants amis…Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver .

Il se transformait en rat et c'était un personnage avilissant pour quiconque le fréquentait.

Je n'eu aucun mal à le ramener auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, je lui ouvrit les yeux quand à ses pseudos compères qui ne l'avaient utilisé qu'à des fins personnels.

Il n'était ni beau, ni intelligent, pas de dons particuliers, je lui fis remarquer qu'eux n'avaient comme intérêt à le fréquenter que les menus services qu'il pouvait leur rendre.

Insidieusement, je lui démontrait tout le bénéfice qu'il pourrait tirer en devenant un des sbires du lord noir.

Il était stupide comme les autres et bien plus effrayé encore par le mage… il ne fut pas compliqué de le pousser à trahir ses trois compagnons à qui il vouait pourtant un culte indéfectible, et de le persuader que c'était une nécessité pour lui de servir notre terrible maître.

Il devint un des Mangemorts les plus servile qui eut existé.

Ma grande force fut de lui faire jouer un double jeu .Attaché au trois autres il nous renseignait sur ce qui se passait dans l'autre ordre, celui du phoenix dont il faisait parti.

C'est à partir de ce moment que mon plan a présenté des failles.

Le mage m'a utilisé pour l'informer sur de nombreuses familles qui complotaient contre lui, et je suis certainement mais indirectement responsable de la mort de nombre d'entre eux, je ne me suis moi même jamais avilis en tuant de mes propre mains et je n'ai jamais voulu me poser de question quand au rôle que j'ai pu jouer dans ces meurtres. Je me moquais tout simplement de ces gens, ils ne représentaient rien pour moi.

J'ai même voulu, pour mieux le renseigner et conforter ainsi la confiance grandissante qu'il avait en moi, me faire engager comme professeur à Poudlard et c'est ainsi que par une nuit noire et glaciale en me rendant à un rendez vous avec Albus Dumbledore, j'ai surpris cette folle de Trelawney en transe qui débitait une prophétie à propos d'un enfant qui devrait vaincre Voldemort en personne. Je n'ai surpris qu'une partie de cette prophétie mais je me suis précipité chez le mage pour lui dévoiler ce que je venais d'entendre.

Il en fut extrêmement contrarié, le personnage était si égocentrique qu'il ne pouvait une seule seconde envisager sa fin.

Moi je me fichais de cette stupide prophétie, mais sa confiance en moi fut alors à son apogée, et je pouvais le manipuler sans trop de difficulté à mon gré.

Pendant toutes ces années, je m'étais noyé dans toute la rancœur que je pouvais éprouver pour Potter et black. C'était le moteur de mon existence, les agissements du maître me laissaient indifférents, seul mon projet m'intéressait et le lord ne se doutait de rien.

Je surveillais de loin en loin ce que devenait mes anciens ennemis, j'appris ainsi qu'Evans, comme je m'en était douté lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, était tombée dans les bras de cette petite brute arrogante de Potter, Potter avait il changé ? Je ne le pense pas. Peut on réellement devenir différent de ce que l'on était à quinze ans ?

En tout cas je m'opposais farouchement à le croire à l'époque, et c'est pour cela que ma rage n'a fait qu'empirer lorsque j'ai su qu'elle l'avait épousé.

A dix neuf ans, celle qui a été l'unique personne à me faire ressentir le coté humain de ma personnalité est devenue Mme Lily potter.

Lily Evans, toi qui étais si pure et ignorante du mal, où as-tu mis les pieds et pourquoi ma folie vengeresse a-t-elle précipitée ta perte ? Tu ne méritais sûrement pas ça.

L'immonde rat nous rendait compte de ce qui se passait dans l'ordre du phoenix, et des agissements des trois autres maraudeurs.

Et puis il se passa un événement qui m'épouvanta, autant que je pouvais l'être.

Voldemort me convoqua un jour, pour m'expliquer qu'il voulait des renseignements précis sur le couple Potter et leur enfant qui venait de naître, car ils les avaient condamnés à mort et je devais être l'instrument de sa vindicte.

Je haïssais James, sa mort ne me touchait pas, mais rien ne m'aurait déterminé à assassiner sa femme et son enfant.

Et puis, j'avais toujours envers lui une dette dont j'étais débiteur.

Je réalisais alors que ma haine ne pourrait se résoudre aux macabres extrémités auxquelles me poussait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je me suis donc contraint à retourner à Poudlard voir mon ancien mentor… Dumbledore. Il m'accueillit sans question.

Il me dit juste.

« Je savais que vous reviendriez Séverus, vous n'êtes pas comme Tom, il reste du bon en vous »

Il était bien la seule personne que je connaissais, à appeler le lord noir par son ancien prénom.

Ses tranquilles certitudes firent que je regrettais un instant d'avoir rallié le château, je faillis rebrousser chemin mais je me retins car j'avais un autre but maintenant… à savoir sauver Lily et son enfant… que je ne connaissais pas.

Je proposais donc à Dumbledore de me joindre à l'ordre du Phoenix pour leur faire part de des projets de Voldemort, Dumbledore était lui aussi, un excellent legilimens, aussi brillant que je pouvais l'être, et je lui ouvris mon esprit pour qu'il puisse voir que je ne mentais pas.

Il se porta garant de moi, les autres membres de l'ordre dont Black et Potter qui s'élevèrent violemment contre ce choix, me regardèrent avec suspicion mais durent m'accepter, inévitablement forcés par le directeur de l'école qui ne leur laissa pas le droit de refuser.

Il me fit également engager à Poudlard comme professeur de potion, tâche bien ingrate que celle d'enseignant, quand comme moi, on a si peu besoin et envie de contacts humains, je détestais d'emblée ce rôle qui me correspondait si peu.

Voldemort était quand à lui satisfait, ne sachant pas que je jouais le rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et pour Dumbledore, il pensait que j'étais toujours à sa solde et bien plus efficace que ses autres partisans puisque directement dans le giron de l'ennemi.

Lors d'une réunion dans l'ancien manoir paternel du mage, Pettigrow nous appris que les Potter parlaient de choisir un maître du secret s'ils lançaient un sortilège de fidelitas sur leur lieu d'habitation, ils se sentaient de plus en plus menacés par Voldemort car puissants et très actifs dans l'ordre.

Ils devaient donc se protéger, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient leur premier enfant, cette nouvelle responsabilité les faisait passer au premier plan dans les priorités du mage pour les supprimer.

Voldemort poussa Pettigrow à convaincre les Potter qu'il pourrait être leur maître du secret pour le serment de Fidélitas. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour cela, car Lupin et Black étaient de bien plus grands amis des Potter que Queudver. Black était presque un frère pour James et je le voyais mal choisir le rat pour tenir cette fonction primordiale qui, s'il les trahissait, pouvait tous les anéantir.

Pauvre fou que j'étais.

Sous ses dehors de petit prince omniscient Potter, avait mis sa confiance dans un monstre qui n'eut que la hâte de les trahir.

Et moi je n'avais alerté ni Dumbledore ,ni l'ordre du phoenix, tout englué dans la certitude, qu'un minable comme Pettigrow n'aurait jamais l'impudent courage, de trahir l'homme qu'il admirait depuis ses onze ans.

Et ils sont morts de la façon la plus horrible.

Et j'y étais.

Lorsque ce dernier jour d'octobre de cette année là, j'arrivais au manoir du mage il m'expliqua que ce jour était celui de la fin de la famille Potter.

Comme je restais pétrifié par sa déclaration, il m'expliqua que ce rongeur de Pettigrow lui avait divulgué la cachette de la petite famille à Godric's Hollow et qu'il en finirait le soir même avec cette prophétie.

C'est alors que je compris enfin pourquoi l'homme en avait apres les Potter…

La prophétie évidemment…

Le bébé était un garçon et lu, i le malfaisant personnage se sentait menacé à cause de cette fichue prophétie que dans un moment d'égarement j'étais venu lui rapporter.

Je compris que je pouvais m'absoudre de cette dette qui me liait à James et je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire, je pris congé du mage ne lui révélant rien de mes tourments intérieurs et je me précipitais à Godric's Hollow.

J'étais très puissant en magie noire et je savais comment contacter Potter, dans l'ordre nous étions tous et depuis peu, le lien unique d'un autre membre et moi j'étais celui de mon adversaire.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas et je savais qu'il tarderait à me rejoindre, c'est pour cela que je lançais un sort de dangerosité sur moi pour qu'il pense qu'il devait me secourir, il me détestait mais suivait scrupuleusement la loi de l'Ordre.

Je me trouvais à l'entrée du petit village endormi, mais comme je n'étais pas leur maître du secret, je ne pouvais découvrir leur maison. Même si j'avais fixé la bâtisse et qu'elle se fut trouvée devant moi, je n'aurais pu les distinguer, car ils étaient invisibles tous les trois, protégés par le Fidélitas.

Potter transplana brusquement à coté de moi. Il me regarda l'air furieux.

« Que veux tu…Tu n'es pas en danger ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce message…Servilus ? »

Je serrais mes deux poings, la mâchoire crispée. Je devais me contrôler car il était bien la seule personne qui eut pu me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Je lâchais nerveux.

« Voldemort va venir… pour vous tuer »

Il me regarde incrédule …puis éclate de rire.

« Tu es cinglé, pourquoi invente tu des histoire pareilles ? Nous sommes protégés par un sort de Fidélitas, il ne peut rien nous… »

« Queudver vous a vendu au seigneur des ténèbres… il sait ou vous trouver ! »

J'ai craché l'information désireux qu'il me croit.

En une fraction de seconde son visage devint plus pâle que la mort.

« Lily, Harry… »

Il transplana et je m'accrochais au pan de sa robe.

Nous avons atterris dans un petit salon coquettement meublé, sous les yeux éberlués de Lily que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

« Que fait il ici, je croyais… »

« Vite Lily, Queudver nous a trahis, va chercher Harry avec… »

Il me regarde…hésite…

« Avec Séverus »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que … »

« LILY VAS Y ! »

Elle a monté les marches quatre à quatre, je l'ai suivi...Nous sommes entrés dans une petite chambre d'enfant, dans le petit lit, un bébé d'environ quinze mois brun et endormi.

Au rez de chaussée une explosion, des éclats de verres brisé, des bruits de bagarres et la voix sifflante du seigneur des ténèbres qui prononce un Avada Quedavra qui fait hurler Lily… il est venu en personne pour les tuer.

J'entends ses pas dans l'escalier, je ne peux me permettre d'être vu par lui, je me glisse derrière la porte la baguette tendue vers l'enfant qui dort encore.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Lily se poste devant le petit lit le visage crispé de terreur mais déterminé à jouer sa vie s'il le fallait. L'homme pénètre dans la chambre regarde la jeune femme et lui intime l'ordre de se déplacer, c'est l'enfant qu'il veut.

Elle refuse et le sort mortel la fauche devant le petit lit, les bras tendus en croix pour protéger son petit.

Tout mon être se brise en la voyant tomber sur le sol, mais malgré ma douleur, je continue à murmurer mes incantations pour protéger le garçon.

Le mage lève sa baguette, bien décidé à en finir avec lui. Il lance le sort qui ricoche sur le front du bébé et qui en retour le frappe lui en plein cœur.

Je vois à peine l'immonde chose qu'il est devenu, ramper sur le sol et s'enfuir comme une ombre dans la nuit.

Je m'écroule sur le sol hagard, je fixe le petit qui hurle dans son lit et je suis incapable de m'approcher de lui.

Les yeux verts de Lily Potter me regardent incrédules, figés dans la mort. Je tends la main et fais ce geste monstrueux, je ferme doucement ses paupières sur le merveilleux regard qui ne contemplera plus rien.

Je comprends que ce soir, j'ai perdu le peu d'estime que je pouvais encore éprouver pour moi même.


	3. Pour Harry

Voici le dernier chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, On apprend enfin à qui Severus fait sa confession. Merci à mon unique lectrice pour ses gentilles reviews..Bizz hamelina... Si vous passez par là et que vous aimez sev laissez moi un petit message...

* * *

Ils sont morts

Elle est morte…

L'ironie des choix que j'ai fait… c'est que j'ai toujours fait les pires…

Je l'ai contemplé et rien ne pu me faire réagir.

Assis à coté du corps de Lily Evans Potter, plus rien ne pouvait me toucher.

Je n'aurais pas assez de cent vies pour expier le mal que je lui avais fait et surtout ce que je n'avais pas fait pour la sauver ce jour là.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à contempler son cadavre…J'étais tétanisé, abasourdi, figé en un masque de douleur qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis.

Je fixais avec intensité son corps sans vie comme si j'avais pu lui insuffler mon souffle mes battements de cœur, le frémissement de ma peau glacée…je ne voulais pas la quitter du regard, rompre le fil ténu qui me reliait à elle revenait à la tuer un deuxième fois, à la perdre pour toujours, à me briser en mille morceaux et à laisser mon cœur en charpie partir dans les limbes de sa mort.

Le temps tel l'anneau de Moebius s'étirait à l'infini et je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ce cauchemar.

C'est Rubeus Hagrid qui m'a découvert immobile et hagard dans la petite chambre de l'enfant. Il m'a traîné de force hors de la bâtisse alors que je me débattais, fou de douleur.

Il m'a jeté sur l'herbe qui recouvrait le petit jardin et je suis resté debout à regarder les vestiges de ce qui avait été la maison de mon ennemi juré, et je regrettais amèrement de ne pouvoir revenir en arrière, tout recommencer et me sacrifier, quelle ironie…

Je suis resté sur l'herbe noircie… hébété et muet.

Le demi géant portait dans ses bras l'enfant… l'enfant que j'avais sauvé de la folie destructrice du monstre, mais que je n'avais pu toucher. L'enfant qui hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, l'enfant qui désespéré, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues de bébé, me tendait les bras, paniqué de voir sa mère sans vie allongée devant son lit …

Il y avait trop d'elle en lui et je n'ai pu lui porter secours et le réconforter, lui murmurer que moi j'étais là pour lui…Que moi je voulais être là pour lui…

J'étais lâche et brisé et j'ai laissé partir vers une destination inconnue… l'enfant de Lily…

Hagrid m'a secoué sans ménagement, le temps pressait et il ne fallait pas que d'autres Mangemorts me trouvent à cet endroit, il m'a dit de retourner à Poudlard…vite, lui avait garé un peu plus loin une moto que je reconnus comme étant celle Black…L'ordre savait déjà ce qui venait de se passer chez les Potter et je n'étais pas sensé m'y trouver.

J'ai transplané hors de l'enceinte du château, dans la nuit d'été j'ai marché sans rien voir autours de moi et je suis allé me réfugier dans les cachots humides seul lieu ou je pensais pouvoir me fondre, où je me sentais à l'abri….J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais marcher la tête haute…

Tout le mépris que j'ai infligé au autres depuis des années je me l'inflige à moi à ce moment.

Je ne suis plus rien…

La suite des événements a été terrible.

Black fut accusé d'avoir tué une douzaine de Moldus innocents ainsi que Pettigrow ce rat. Je n'y croyais guère, Black était un crétin arrogant mais certainement pas un fou furieux capable d'assassiner gratuitement une douzaine de personnes.

Pourtant ma haine pour lui était toujours si forte, et ma place dans l'ordre encore si fragile que je n'en soufflais mot…

Tous le croyaient coupable, l'Ordre et les autres, et il fut à vingt deux ans jugé et enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban avec les pires rebus que notre monde sorcier avait compté.

Et ma basse et minable vengeance fut complète.

Potter était mort et Black enfermé à vie a Azkaban en train de clamer son innocence… et de devenir fou… à petit feu ;

Et je ne fus même pas heureux, ni soulagé…juste écoeuré.

Ecoeuré d'avoir œuvré pour ce résultat, cet épouvantable gâchis qui ne me satisfaisait pas.

Ma vie avait explosée comme un miroir en fragments blessants et acéré…et je ne pourrais jamais les recoller.

J'ai du reprendre ma double existence, mon travail d'enseignant au château qui m'insupportait, et également mon allégeance à l'autre groupe puisque si Voldemort avait disparu, les Mangemorts étaient encore nombreux à oeuvrer dans l'ombre pour le retour d'un pouvoir noir.

Je continuais donc à fréquenter les Malfoy et autre Mulciber, pour avoir toujours un œil d'espion et des entrées dans les très remarquables familles de sang pur qui se soutenaient en espérant un bien hypothétique retour du maître auquel je ne croyais pas.

Je servais au mieux Dumbledore et je devenait un véritable maître es dissimulation.

Nous avons vécut une paix relative pendant dix ans.

Dix ans où je n'accordais pas beaucoup de crédit aux divagations et espérances de ces gens que je méprisais plus que tout.

Dix ans où je ne pensais qu'à l'enfant de lily.

Et ce fut cette année là qu'il eu onze ans et qu'il fit sa rentré à Poudlard et qu'il devint un de mes élèves.

Harry Potter…Un garçon qui serait exceptionnel, tous le pensait en tout cas…

Beaucoup des Mangemorts encore fidèles à la mémoire de Voldemort attendaient patiemment qu'il grandisse, pensant que s'il avait résisté au sortilège impardonnable du mage, c'est qu'il était, où serait, dans l'avenir, forcément, un immense sorcier partisan de la magie noire.

Et tous les anciens adeptes de notre maître attendaient pour se regrouper derrière ce nouveau chef de file qui ferait forcément l'unanimité.

Mais ça ne se passa pas tout à fait de cette façon.

Personne ne savait, pas même Dumbledore à qui je n'avais pas confié mon secret, que c'était moi qui l'avais protégé cette nuit là et qu'il ne possédait aucun des immenses pouvoirs dont on l'affublait.

Et nous fîmes connaissance et je l'ai aimé… et donc détesté… des le premier regard, des le premier cours où je l'ai vu, j'ai du me protéger de son regard qui était trop…elle…

Ce regard où il y avait tant d'elle.

Ce regard qui voilait ma volonté de n'être qu'un bloc de glace sans aucun sentiment transparent.

Je choisis donc de rejeter l'enfant pour ne plus penser à la mère.

De rejeter tout ce qu'il représentait, la partie faible de moi que je refusais, le semblant d'humanité que je portais encore et qui m'encombrait.

Cette chimère qu'est l'amour de l'autre et j'aspirais à ne plus jamais ressentir…Puisque l'objet de ce désir si doux avait été exécuté.

Et lui, le petit avec qui j'avais tant de point commun, une grande solitude, la douleur d'une jeune âme mal aimée, une enfance misérable et brisée, lui se mit aussi à me détester avec une sorte de rage intrinsèque qui n'avait d'égale que celle que je lui opposais.

Dumbledore m'avait convoqué avant que l'enfant ne rentre à Poudlard, nous savions à cause de la prophétie que si le mage noir revenait, il devrait forcément s'opposer à lui et le détruire pour l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il avait sur ses frêles épaules un destin qui dépassait l'entendement de ce qu'un gamin doit pouvoir supporter et malgré mes réticences à son égard il y réussit fort bien.

Dumbledore me demanda à moi d'être en toute circonstance présent et de le protéger à son insu et à l'insu des autres qui ne devaient jamais comprendre ma position exacte face à lui.

Je dois dire que le premier de mes cours de potion auquel il assista, je me surpassais en assénant à tous ces gamins bruyants un assommant discours sur ce que je pourrais leur apprendre s'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils étaient, à savoir un troupeau de cornichons.

Je me souviens encore de mes paroles… _mettre la gloire en bouteille…distiller la grandeur…_C'était si stupide et suffisant que j'en ai honte, en y repensant.

Et mon attitude n'était pourtant pas calculée le moins du monde, ni justifiée, j'étais juste profondément perturbé par les yeux de Lily fixés sur moi, limpides et beaux…simplement

Et ses années d'école se sont déroulée, non sans encombre et je l'ai protégé… enfin j'ai toujours essayé.

Le gamin ne présentait pas de talent particulier si ce n'est au Quidditch, c'était un élève moyen mais il ne manquait ni d'arrogance en cela malheureusement je retrouvais son père et cela m'insupportait, ni de courage, il fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis avec une régularité de métronome qui frisait l'inconscience.

Il avait eu des le départ une fâcheuse tendance à fouiner partout et a se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et des sa première année j'ai du le sortir de plusieurs mauvais pas à son insu.

Je tremblais pour lui tout en me forçant à le haïr de plus en plus.

Je le protégeais, car le mage, finalement n'avait pas été détruit comme on aurait pu le penser…

Il s'était caché à l'état larvaire dans une forêt d'Albanie où il se cachait des Aurors toujours à sa recherche malgré les présomptions de disparition qui couraient à son sujet. Il attendait que ses fidèles finissent par le retrouver mais peu d'entre eux se précipitèrent, plus liés à lui par la terreur et l'obéissance que par une réelle obédience.

Il s'attacha donc le faible et très nerveux professeur de DCFM le professeur Quirrel, rencontré par hasard dans les montagnes où il se terrait…

Celui-ci fut totalement sous l'influence néfaste du mage qui voulant se procurer la pierre philosophale, le manipulait à son gré.

Le mage donc voulait retrouver un corps pour se mesurer et détruire le gamin qui contrairement à sa réputation totalement fausse n'était qu'un gosse comme les autres sans aucun pouvoir particulier.

Et c'est ce qui m'a le plus impressionné chez le jeune Potter…

Un enfant lambda qui est destiné a une vie normale n'aura pas de prédispositions particulières, par contre le même sur les épaules duquel on aura déposé un destin hors du commun sera capable de devenir un être hors du commun… et c'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter.

Le facteur environnemental était si puissant et la pression si grande…Il était tellement certain de devoir sauver le monde sorcier, qu'il l'a fait.

Qu'il est devenu un être hors du commun.

Lumineux et exceptionnel.

Et pourtant, toute cette histoire n'était basée que sur un monstrueux mensonge. Une duperie de taille que seul moi aurais pu faire cesser.

Et je ne l'ai pas fait car la curiosité de ce qu'il devenait était si forte que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'en percevoir plus…de comprendre jusqu'où il pourrait aller…sa détermination et son inconscience me fascinaient.

Harry me fascinait.

Pour rester cohérent dans mes choix, je devais être celui qui déteste et qu'il déteste. J'ai bien joué ce rôle là, sans trop me forcer, sa ressemblance avec son père étant pour moi une aide précieuse.

Chacune de ses réactions face à moi était épidermique et incontrôlable. J'ai réussis à lui faire croire et penser que je n'étais présent que pour son tourment. Un ennemi de taille qui voulait sa perte et qui le méprisait à cause de son animosité pour son père.

Chacune de ses sept années passées à Poudlard fut pour moi une longue crucifixion, j'aurais voulu pour le fils de Lily, changer le monde où il vivait, devenir son conseiller, celui qui le dirige et le guide à travers les méandres de sa jeune et courte vie. Et je ne pouvais prétendre ni revendiquer aucune place dans sa tête et encore moins dans son cœur.

Et je fut broyé par la colère… immense, destructrice…tout ce qui faisait sa vie, tout ce qui allait le détruire n'était que guerre et cruauté…ne pouvait il prétendre à plus ?

J'avais espéré inconsciemment qu'il se sente une fois, même une seule, le fils d'un père qui n'était pas le sien.

Ma frustration et ma peur de le perdre furent si grandes…Si douloureusement vide de sens…Que pour m'en prémunir mon aspiration ultime fut de le faire souffrir

C'est pourquoi il fit les frais de ma colère, je la retournais contre lui…contre les autres… pour ne pas me culpabiliser…pour ne pas la retourner contre moi.

Il combattit le mage noir chaque année, mais ce fut lors de sa renaissance la quatrième année de ses études que le danger s'intensifia. Dumbledore compris que malgré toutes nos précautions et protections il se rapprochait du garçon et si nous étions vigilants, nous savions aussi que sa puissance allait décupler puisque les Mangemorts, dont je faisais partie, se ralliaient de nouveau à lui terrorisés qu'il se rendent compte de leur inertie lors de sa retraite forcée en Albanie.

Je dus revenir à ses cotés, des sa renaissance pour qu'il sache que j'étais toujours à Poudlard, l'espion sur qui il pouvait compter. Il me fut reconnaissant de n'avoir pas abandonné mon poste et ma couverture en fut renforcée.

Je fus, à mon grand regret de nouveau confronté à Black qui, des la troisième année d'étude du gamin s'était échappé d'Azkaban, ce n'était plus le Black que j'avais connus lors de notre adolescence. Il avait perdu de sa superbe, celui-ci était pâle, inquiet et torturé, détruit par des années d'enfermement il n'aspirait plus qu'à se venger comme moi en d'autre temps.

Et je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour le renvoyer d'où il venait, non que je le cru coupable, je savais qu'il n'en était rien, mais une sourde jalousie m'étreint quand je me rendis compte, que comme autrefois, il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour avoir ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Lorsque le jeune homme le vit, il succomba à son charme et il devint en l'espace d'une soirée, le héros dont il avait besoin. Le père de substitution auquel le gosse s'accrocha avec le désespoir de l'orphelin qu'il était.

Il fut, pour les deux années qui suivirent la figure de proue de sa vie, celui auquel il pouvait confier ses désespoirs d'adolescent.

Même si à cette époque Black se cachait, il fut toujours suffisamment présent pour le rassurer et lui prodiguer des conseils qui ne furent pas toujours des plus judicieux mais rassurèrent suffisamment le gamin en lui faisant croire qu'il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, une famille qui se souciait de lui.

Et il aima Sirius Black au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque là, et moi je l'ai haï pour la chance qui lui était offerte.

La chance que cet être précieux lui donna sans condition tout ce qu'un fils pouvait offrir à un père.

Parce que je ne ressentais que de la malsaine jalousie vis-à-vis de mon rival de toujours…je fus pour mon entourage de plus en plus sombre et belliqueux…

Et je me suis rongé, malgré les mises en garde de Dumbledore qui me voyait sombrer dans une rage larvée que je ne contrôlais qu'à grand peine.

Il fut celui qui m'écouta et me comprit, me fit me sentir utile alors que je n'aspirais qu'à finir ma vie… seul.

Lui seul me connaissait avec clarté et pu me protéger de mes démons.

L'année de la mort de Diggory nous conforta dans la certitude que la guerre commençait et que son enjeu principal était pour Voldemort, l'anéantissement de Harry.

J'étais en position délicate entre Dumbledore et le mage car je devais faire croire à tous que j'étais du coté des forces du mal alors que je n'étais plus ni d'un coté ni de l'autre…

J'étais juste présent pour protéger un rêve… un jeune de quinze ans qui soutenait crânement mon regard avec toute la fierté légitime que pouvait lui donner son jeune âge et qui je doit le dire m'impressionnait. Il se sentait invincible et bravache… voulait le faire croire à tous…Mais je n'étais dupe ni de sa force ni de son arrogance car je savais qu'au fond de lui il n'était qu'un gamin effrayé.

Dumbledore me fit la plus horrible des propositions pendant sa cinquième année, je devais lui enseigner l'oclumencie pour qu'il arrive à se protéger des incursions du mage dans son esprit

J'essayais de démontrer au vieux fou qu'il serait plus profitable au garçon de travailler avec lui, mais il voulait, pour d'obscures raisons ne se fier qu'à moi.

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir m'attacher le gamin qui lui, prit les cours que je lui dispensais, comme la pire des punitions.

Ca ne se passa pas vraiment dans la sérénité.

Je devenais chaque fois plus nerveux et pour qu'il progresse plus vite je le torturais, je voulais le faire sortir de sa coquille, qu'il dépasse ses capacités que je savais exister et qu'il soit en mesure de se protéger lui-même.

Mais il n'écoutait pas mes conseils se contentant d'être présent mais inattentif et révolté. Et il souffrait chaque fois un peu plus et je me rebellais contre cette tête folle que la simple idée d'être aidé par moi révulsait.

Le vieil homme n'a jamais compris que le garçon ne pouvait consentir à se livrer et à donner le meilleur de lui même qu'avec une personne en qui il avait une entière confiance , ce qui n'était pas le cas avec moi.

Ce gamin ne fonctionnait qu'à l'amour…mais il n'en donnait qu'à ceux que lui choisissait, et je n'en faisais pas partie.

Et il y eu cette incursion qu'il fit dans mes pires souvenirs ceux dont j'avais honte et surtout les derniers que j'eusse voulut qu'il découvre.

Je vis son regard et ce fut cela le pire, ce mélange de pitié qu'il ressentait envers moi, de tristesse et de déception lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je ne lui avais jamais menti à propos de son père…

En voyant ses yeux pleins de tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui le blessaient si profondément, je regrettais… de ne pas l'avoir protéger avec plus de force, de ne pas lui voir menti pour qu'il continue de vénérer son père comme il le faisait encore quelques instants auparavant, de ne pas lui avoir fait croire que le monde n'était pas si dur avec lui… pas tellement rempli de désillusion…

Furieux contre moi et mon incapacité à lui donner le meilleur, je le jetais brutalement dehors et il crut que je lui en voulais… Je n'oublierais pas ses limpides prunelles émeraude pleines d'amertume, de gêne et de tristesse lorsqu'il s'enfuit de mon cachot.

Je crois que ce jour là je me suis sentit si vulnérable que j'ai maudit les Potter jusqu'à la dixième génération pour m'avoir fait rencontrer cet horrible môme qui me transformait en… quelque chose de douloureusement humain que je n'aimais pas…

Ce ne fut pourtant pas moi, qui le crucifiât sur l'autel de la douleur, ce fus Black qui encore une fois me surpassa… Par sa mort, il fit du gamin un lambeau de souffrance, puis dépassant ses tourments il devint… par une curieuse métamorphose qui s'opéra en quelques mois, sous nos yeux…un adulte.

Déterminé à gagner cette guerre… tout au moins à s'y sacrifier.

Ce fut le vieil homme qui se colla à la tâche de le former pour ce qui l'attendait, nous savions tous les deux que ce serait le pire et que le temps pressait.

La recherche et la destruction du premier Horcruxe avait laissé l'homme blessé et affaibli et malgré mes capacités en potion il était trop faible maintenant pour que je puisse le sauver, je savais que ça briserait de nouveau le garçon qui chaque fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un le voyait arraché à son affection.

Mais nous étions loin de ces considérations, j'avais pour ma part, et sur les conseils de Dumbledore fait le serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy pour protéger le jeune Draco.

Je devais, si le garçon ne pouvait tuer le directeur de Poudlard, comme lui en avait ordonné le seigneur des ténèbres, le faire à sa place.

Et je l'ai fait.

J'ai tué celui qui m'avait à onze ans, tiré du cauchemar dans lequel je vivais.

J'ai tué le seul qui a toujours eu une indéfectible confiance en moi et je n'ai pas tremblé, car c'était ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu pour que les Mangemorts dont j'avais rejoint les rangs me sentent fort et plus près du seigneur des ténèbres qu'ils ne le furent jamais.

J'ai juste eu, pendant une fraction de seconde une hésitation et le vieillard l'a sentit puisqu'il m'a supplié d'accomplir la tâche.

Mais mon hésitation ne concernait pas le geste terrible que je m'apprêtais à faire, non… ça il était évident que ne pouvais m'y soustraire, mon hésitation concernait le jeune garçon caché sous la cape d'invisibilité qui, je le sentais, regardais horrifié la condamnation à mort que j'allais lancer.

…Et qui… je le savais, ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Il ne me l'a pas pardonné et n'a jamais su à quel point je voulais qu'il sache…

Et il est devenu exceptionnel et brûlant du désir de laisser son empreinte dans notre monde.

Il voulait par son sacrifice nous sauver tous… enfin les bons, les justes …pas moi.

Aidé et soutenu pas toute l'amitié qui émanait des personnes qui l'entouraient et qui l'aimaient il s'est sacrifié…Il n'a jamais été animé d'aucune haine ni d'aucun mépris…Il n'était animé que par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la communauté dont il faisait partie…

Après la mort de Dumbledore il ne fut pas brisé comme je m'y attendais, il était au contraire empreint d'une force tranquille qui le rendait plus fort et serein.

Et je me suis mis à croire inconditionnellement en lui, en son humilité et son abnégation.

Et il a simplement vaincu le monstre …Parce qu'il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Et je lui ai survécu et je lui survis…

Et je me demande chaque jour ce qui permet…quelle force inconnue permet une chose aussi injuste… que cet être émouvant qui avait préféré aimer les autres plutôt qu'être heureux…qui nous a dispensé son amour sans rien demander en échange…

Oui je voudrais avoir cette réponse … pourquoi lui ?

« Tout ce que je viens de vous raconter, c'est pour vous expliquer que ma dette envers les Potter est éternelle, je ne peux, ni ne veux m'en délier ;

Ce que nous leur devons, ce que je leur dois…Il n'y a que moi qui sache combien de temps il faudra pour que je m'accepte et que je vive sans penser à eux, sans leur demander pardon…

chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute… »

Elle me regarde, elle ne parle plus depuis cette horrible blessure qu'ils lui ont faite à la tête pendant la guerre en la soumettant à cet horrible sort de magie noire, inconnu jusqu'à lors de nous tous.

Pourtant ses yeux en disent long, elle me fait une petite grimace que je prends comme un sourire…comme un cadeau…

« Je suis ici pour ça…Vous êtes la dernière personne attachée à Harry Potter et qui soit encore en vie…Alors je m'occuperais de vous jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux…Jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez le cours de votre existence… »

Elle tends sa main, elle bouge avec difficulté mais je comprend à son regard ce qu'elle me demande…

« Je ne vous laisserais pas Miss Granger… »

Je la fixe et mon cœur se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, lui, qui je le pensait, n'existait plus que dans un lointain passé…cet organe associé si stupidement à l'amour des autres, aux sentiments grotesques qui ravagent nos vies…me fait soudain souffrir, il bat plus fort et si irrégulièrement que je pense qu'en dépit de mon semblant de calme je vais m'effondrer.

Je vois le petit visage chiffonné et tremblant, les grand yeux bruns qui m'adressent une muette supplique, et je fond pour la première fois de ma vie devant un être humain qui souffre autant…

Cette toute jeune fille qui n'a plus que moi.

Et je sens sur mes joues des gouttes d'eau salées…sensation que je n'ai plus jamais ressentie depuis mon enfance…

Je murmure.

« …Hermione… je l'ai juré sur leurs tombes…Je vous rendrais à vous ce qu'on leur a volé. »

Elle me fixe de son immuable regard plein de chaleur et une grosse larme roule sur sa joue à elle aussi que je recueille avec mon pouce.

Je prends sa main qu'elle me tend et pour la première fois ce contact ne me révulse pas.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, cette petite main blottie dans la mienne me bouleverse et je la garderais, pour l'aider à se relever et pouvoir me sentir une fois dans ma vie… quelqu'un de bien.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher un jour à cette insupportable gamine imbue de son savoir qui m'irritait au delà de tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, être là devant son petit lit où elle souffre tant depuis des mois, la voir si fragile et diminuée, je me dis que je ne l'abandonnerais pas comme j'ai pu le faire pour Lily…

J'en fais le serment…

Pour Harry

Hermione Granger sera ma rédemption.


End file.
